Good Enough?
by bookie876
Summary: Its been a while sorry! Hermione is in love with Harry but he doesnt know it. What will it take for him to notice that he loves her too? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Harry woke up after feeling a weird wet sensation against his cheek. Once he opened his eyes he saw Anna getting out of bed searching for her clothes.

"Hey I think I should leave before Hermione sees me coming out of you room with sex hair…that would be just bad" Anna said with a huge grin. _OH MY GOD I just slept with the GREAT Harry Potter...and Hermione's best friend. _

Harry just nodded his head, not wanting to admit what he had just done with Anna, Hermione's best girl friend. _Shit I'm such an idiot how could I do that to Mione. What if she found out? She would never talk to me again._

Anna had been Hermione's best girlfriend since Hermione had gone to visit her parents the summer before she graduated from Hogwarts. Anna and her family had moved in next door and both girls had become very close. They spent their last year of school together because Anna transferred to Hogwarts, they were both very excited when they learned that they were going to be able to stay best friends and not have to put their friendship on hold until the next summer that they were going to spend together. Since their friendship began they both noticed that they always competed with each other, but Hermione had _always_ excelled at everything and Anna sometimes got frustrated because she wanted to be better than Hermione at something but Hermione didn't know this.

Neither Ron nor Harry had ever liked Anna because they thought that she just wanted to be friends with the golden trio. Hermione refused to believe that, because she never had a chance to have girlfriends.

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept that night. The golden trio had moved into a flat in the heart of London when they had graduated from Hogwarts five years ago. Harry and Ron always brought girls home so Hermione was pretty used to having girls, also known as _their fans_,leaving their flat very early in the morning. Ron had finally settled down a year ago when he married Luna Lovegood after dating her for about a year. Now it was just Hermione and Harry in the flat since Ron and Luna had moved into a small house in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had started to develop feelings for Harry at the beginning of their seventh year and she thought that it would be a quick crush, just like what she felt for Viktor Krum in their fourth year and then it would just go away, but apparently not. She loved everything about him, she couldn't really name one specific thing she loved but she knew that one of the things that stood out most was that he was very courageous, the Gryffindor courage that apparently she lacked because she couldn't tell Harry the way she felt about him

Her room was right across the halls from Harry's room. She lay on her bed staring up at the white ceiling coming up with ideas of why she wasn't good enough for Harry. She really couldn't think of one. She had always been there with him, in the ups and downs. After a while of thinking she realized that she wasn't pretty as the other girls that Harry brought home. She noticed that she couldn't get her head out of a book for more than a couple of hours. She decided that she was going to write a list, now that she realized why she wasn't good enough for him.

She heard the wooden floors cricking, when she finally heard the door close she got out of bed and put on her sweats over her pajamas.

* * *

Harry was really glad that Anna had left. He didn't know what made him decide to sleep with Mione's best friend. _I'm such an asshole. What kind of friend am I? Wait...why am I feeling bad about this? It's not like it meant anything, and it's not like Mione had forbidden me to not sleep with Anna. __**You know that it's still wrong. **__Whatever, here she comes._

"Morning, Mione" _I may as well tell her that I slept with her best friend. _

"Hey, Harry how was your night with that hooker?" Hermione whispered that last part.

"Huh? What was that last part?" Harry said with a confused looked on his face. _Wow this isn't the Hermione I know. What is going on with her?_

"I said asked how your night was. Eventful I'm guessing by the look of satisfaction on your face?" Hermione could see his face go red with anger. One thing she knew was to not piss Harry Potter off.

"What's going on with you? I didn't bother your precious reading did I?" Harry was furious. _How dare she say that? I don't bother her when a guy sneaks out of her room at seven in the morning. __**When was the last time that happened?**__ Ummm... I don't even remember the last time she was out on a date. __**Exactly.**_

"How dare you? I'm not the one going around town, sleeping with every other clown, am I?" Hermione's hands were now fists and she knew that she had to get out of there soon or she would do something that she was going to regret later.

Hermione started walking away realizing that she had just blown up in there for no reason. _Now Harry is going to hate me. Why did I do that? __**Maybe it's because you love him. **__That's impossible I can't love him…can I? _

She was about to walk into her room when she heard a loud pop in front of her. She looked up from the floor and found herself staring at two emerald eyes, Harry had apparated to the entrance of her room.

"What are you doing Harry?" She was on the verge of tears but she wasn't going to let go, she was going to be strong.

"I know something is wrong. Will you just tell me if it bothers you me coming home with a different 'clown' as you put it, every night?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm going to go to visit my parents for a couple of weeks so you'll have the whole flat to yourself. You can do whatever the hell you want with your clowns." She walked past Harry into her bedroom. Before closing the door she saw Harry staring at the floor with a blank expression.

"I'm going to pack and then I'll leave"

"Fine"

Nothing else was said as the two went their own way.

* * *

"Mum! Dad! Where are you guys?" Hermione had just apparated into her parents' house thirty minutes away from London.

Hermione heard talking in the sitting room so she decided to go and greet her parents' guests. Little did she know that her parents' guest was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Hermione, what a lovely surprise, your home!" Jane Granger got up from her couch and gave her daughter a hug that nearly left Hermione without a breath.

"Hey Mum, I haven't seen you in a while. Hey Dad no need to get up and greet your daughter." Hermione said sarcastically. After her mother let her go she rushed over to her

father's side and kissed him on the forehead ignoring Malfoy.

"My, how rude are we. Hermione this is Draco Malfoy he just moved into the Whites' house, with his mother."

"Oh really so now he lives across the street from muggles? How weird because I thought he hated them or am I wrong?" Hermione said looking like she had just sucked a lemon.

"Hermione Jane Granger that is no way to talk to-" Mr. Granger was cut in by the ferret.

"Actually Sir, I went to school with your daughter so we have known each other for quite a while. I actually haven't seen her since we graduated...umm like five years ago." Malfoy said with a calm look on his face. _He is such a poser._

"Oh then we should just leave the two of you to get reacquainted. Jane dear let's go to the market. We need some fresh vegetables." The head of the house gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and shook Draco's hand before he headed out the door with his wife.

"Well, well, what happened to your disgust with the muggles and mudbloods because apparently you are surrounded by them now?" Hermione was now grinning.

"I guess people change after war, you know? After seeing my dad getting shipped of to Azkaban I think it was then that I saw my life in a completely different perspective."

"You can stop pretending now that my parents aren't here anymore. Aren't you going to call me a mudblood, ferret?"

"I'd like to think that I have changed Hermione. I think that we should go have a cup of coffee at Raymond's café one morning and then you'll be able to see that I have really changed." Hermione realized that he was being really serious.

"I don't know. How do I know you have changed?' Hermione now saw a very handsome tall blonde-haired, grayed-eyed man. _Maybe he has changed. __**Or maybe he wants to get close to you to get to Harry. **__But the war is over. __**Revenge. **__True, but I might as well just give him a chance. _

"Actually do you want to go for a drink tonight at let's say nine tonight? So then I have a chance to unpack and spend some time with my parents?" _What the hell am I doing? Did I just see what I think I did see? Draco Malfoy was actually smiling at me after I said that I could go. __**Maybe he really has changed.**_

"Sure, I could really use a drink, so I'll pick you up at ten till nine since we now live across from one another. Who would have thought?" Draco said as he got up from the dark-colored couch and started walking towards the front door. Hermione followed him with a strange look on her face. _Wow Hermione has indeed grown up. She was your average height, her brown bushy hair was now in radiant curls that went a little past her shoulders, and she had these brown eyes that never seemed to stop glowing. She also had a fabulous body, she was thin but not too thin, and she had legs that just kept going._

"I wouldn't have but you never know. I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Hermione, it's nice to see you again by the way." Draco walked out

* * *

Twenty minutes after Draco had left her parents came home with just a bag of carrots._ So much for their fresh vegetables. _

_  
_"We're home!" Her mother shouted as her father went straight up to his bedroom.

Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen to wash and put the carrots in the refrigerator. Once she was done she went to sit next to her daughter on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Honey, how did it go with Draco?"

"It went fine. We're going out for a drink tonight actually. I'm going to go unpack all of my clothes. Do you want to help me?" Hermione turned towards her mother, who was staring the television.

"Sure sweetie. Let's go. " They headed towards the stairs. Their house was big enough for three people, or maybe four but the Granger's never had a second child. It wasn't because they didn't want one, because they had always wanted another child, but when Hermione was born there were some complications that left Mrs. Granger unable to have kids in the future.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Granger." Draco had just walked across the street a few seconds ago feeling a little anxious. He couldn't believe that he was going to go out for drinks with Hermione Granger. He was really excited because he wanted to prove to her that he had indeed changed after the war.

"Draco, how nice to see you again. Come on in I'm sure Mione will be down in just a couple of minutes." Mr. Granger moved out of the way so Draco could walk into the Granger's house.

"Those are her favorite flowers by the way." Draco smiled as he looked down towards the orchids that he was holding.

Hermione heard the door bell and knew that it was time to go downstairs and greet Draco.

_I hope I look okay. _

Hermione walked towards the stair case past a mirror and checked to see if she looked fine. _Oh my goodness, I haven't been on a date in such a long time ago. __**That is because you were dwelling on Harry. **__Shut up and let me have a good time tonight, I deserve it. _

As she took hold of the railing on the stairs and started descending she started to think what Ron and Harry would say about her going out with Draco tonight. Ron, she knew that he would have a fit about it but he would eventually get over it thanks to his wife Luna. She didn't know about Harry though, she hoped that he would be okay with it, because he was one of the most important people in her life at the moment.

Draco could help but stare at Hermione as she walked down the stair like a Greek goddess. Her hair was up in a messy curly bun with a few strands of hair dropping into her face. She was wearing a touch of make up to accent her beautiful brown eyes. Draco thought that she looked like one of those models in the catalogs because she was wearing a short gray halter cocktail dress that showed of miles of those amazingly shaped legs.

Hermione reached the bottom of the steps and started walking towards Draco. She had to admit that he looked really good. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with some dressy pants. His blonde hair was short and spiked in the front. She smiled at him and in return she got the most amazing smile that she had every seen a guy give to a girl. _**Oh I see you have forgotten all about Harry at this point haven't you my dear? **__I have not but I'm trying to. _

He stepped forward and handed her the flowers. "Gorgeous orchids for a gorgeous woman."

"Why thank you. I'm going to go put them in a vase and I'll be right out. Okay?" She said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting here."

* * *

Harry was very frustrated at the time. He couldn't believe that Hermione had just up and left without and explanation.

Once Ron had moved out of their flat Harry and Hermione had drifted apart a little bit. _**Maybe it's because you are ALWAYS out. **__Well Mione goes out with Anna a lot. __**That's because you are never here and you are always with your "clowns" as she put it. **__I guess your right. When did we start drifting apart? __**When you decided that she could never love you even though you love her to death. **__Shut up. _

He got up from his unmade bed and walked across the hall to Hermione's room. As he walked inside he saw all the pictures that she had in her room. They were mostly of the three of them, Ron, Hermione and himself. There were a few of her and Anna, and a few of her and her parents. He went and sat down on her bed. He could smell her perfume; it made him crazy whenever he smelled it.

He turned and looked at her night table; there stood a picture of the three of them the day that they had moved into the flat, which Luna had taken. He grabbed it from her night table so that he could get a closer look at it. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder while Harry had his arm around her waist. They all looked so happy and so comfortable with each other.

Harry could feel himself smile as he was looking at the way that Hermione was smiling and laughing. He felt so stupid for letting her go like that, but he knew it was the right thing to do. She needed to be with someone she loved and he knew that that someone was not going to be him.

Just as he was putting the picture back something caught his eye. It was a bright yellow piece of paper. He couldn't decide whether picking it up and reading what it said or leaving it the way it was. After a couple of seconds thinking about it, he picked it up and opened it up since it was folded thoroughly.

Once he opened it and started reading it he was in shock of what was written in the piece of paper right in front of him.

_Reasons why I'm not good enough for Harry Potter: My best friend...all he will ever be._

_1. I can't keep myself away from a book for more than a day. _

_2. I'm not pretty enough, well not as pretty as Cho and Ginny. __**Most IMPORTANT reason there is.**_

_3. He will never see me as more than his best friend. _

_4. He always has a different girl in his bed, why would he want to settle with one...Oh look one just left his room. _

* * *

Draco walked Hermione out of her house as they said goodbye to her parents.

Draco stepped forward and opened the door to his gray Porsche 911 for Hermione.

"Thank you, I didn't know that people still practiced chivalry." Hermione got in the car and was very surprised that Draco had opened the door for her because on all of her rare dates, the guy had never opened the door for her. _**Well Harry certainly does. **__Yes he does, but he just does it because I'm his best friend. __**How do you know he doesn't open the door to his room for the other girls?**__ I don't know and I really don't care at this point. I just want to enjoy tonight with Draco.__** Fine, I'll shut up. **__Thank you _

"I don't know about other people but I certainly do." Draco said with a grin on his face. "Would it be alright if we went to a muggle club in London? It's about a twenty minute drive." Draco said as he turned on the car.

"I'd love to go. What is it called? I sometimes go to the one called Moonlight. Have you ever been to that one?" Hermione said as she turned and looked at his profile.

"That was the one I was planning on taking you too, but if you want we can go to another one." Their eyes met as they turned to face one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked Hermione out of her house as they said goodbye to her parents.

Draco stepped forward and opened the door to his gray Porsche 911 for Hermione.

"Thank you, I didn't know that people still practiced chivalry." Hermione got in the car and was very surprised that Draco had opened the door for her because on all of her rare dates, the guy had never opened the door for her. _**Well Harry certainly does. **__Yes he does, but he just does it because I'm his best friend. __**How do you know he doesn't open the door to his room for the other girls?**__ I don't know and I really don't care at this point. I just want to enjoy tonight with Draco.__** Fine, I'll shut up. **__Thank you _

"I don't know about other people but I certainly do." Draco said with a grin on his face. "Would it be alright if we went to a muggle club in London? It's about a twenty minute drive." Draco said as he turned on the car.

"I'd love to go. What is it called? I sometimes go to the one called Moonlight. Have you ever been to that one?" Hermione said as she turned and looked at his profile.

"That was the one I was planning on taking you too, but if you want we can go to another one." Their eyes met as they turned to face one another. They gave each other a meaningful smile as Draco took the opportunity to place his calloused hand from all the weight lifting on Hermiones perfect thigh. When Hermione felt his hand on her thigh she was surprised but what really astonished her was that she liked the feeling of his warm hand. She decided to be bold and she placed her hand on top of his long slender fingers.

To get things off his mind Harry decided that he should go to his favorite club, Moonlight. That is where he usually met the girls that he brought home.

He took a steaming shower and decided that he would put on the emerald shirt that Hermione gave him for his birthday. She said that when she saw that shirt, she bought it immediately even though she had known that his birthday wasn't for a while. _**See she always thinks of you. **__Yes I know, I wonder if what is on that paper is really the truth. __**Umm hello? Are you blind? She loves you, she always has and she always will. **__I don't know, I will talk to her when she gets back...if she ever does. _

Harry headed out the door confused as ever. He wasn't sure why Hermione had left so abruptly, because she never left things unsaid. This time she hadn't said anything, well anything that made much sense.

Once Harry was ready to go to the club and get his mind of Hermione and her note he left their flat and locked the front door. He rode the elevator down to his BMW and drove off.

Draco drove up to the valet parking entrance, since he really didn't feel like finding a parking space and walking to the club. Draco exited his car and walked to Hermione's side and politely opened the door for her.

Hermione couldn't believe what a gentleman Draco was. The few guys that she had gone out never opened doors for her. As they walked into the crowded club with bright lights flashing everywhere and loud music blasting from the speakers, Draco led Hermione toward two empty seats near the bar.

Draco turned around and saw Hermione with the biggest smile upon her face as though she hadn't been to that club before. _She looks gorgeous; I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend. __**Uh, have you asked her if she has one? **__Oh right, I never did ask her, maybe it's Potter. _

Draco let Hermione sit down on the couch first and waited for her to accommodate herself on it. Once she was settled he asked "What drink can I get you?"

She responded with a polite smile "A strawberry daiquiri, they are my favorites."

Draco nodded and turned towards the barista, and asked for a daiquiri and a vodka shot.

Once the barista had handed Draco the drinks, he turned to head back to Hermione when out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry bloody Potter. _Ah just my luck, fancy running into him here the one night I'm with Hermione. _

Draco handed Hermione her drink deciding not to tell her who he had just seen because tonight Draco wanted her all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco handed Hermione her drink deciding not to tell her who he had just seen because tonight Draco wanted her all to himself. _Harry sees her everyday and if he wanted to be with her then he should have said something a long time ago. I'm not going to let him ruin my chances with Hermione. __**Did you ever think that maybe they **_**are**_** going our? **__Maybe you should just shut up now your driving me insane with all your smart-arse questions...Thank God. _

Deciding to take his inner voice's suggestion he asked Hermione if she was seeing anyone. When he asked her this it looked as though someone had just told her that her parents had died in a horrific accident. After pondering she said "At this moment, no."

Draco wasn't really buying that excuse first of all because it seemed like she had wanted to say something else but she didn't have to courage to do so. And second of all she hadn't been looking at him in the eye, and even though he had never paid attention to her in school he knew that Hermione Granger was an honest person that would look at you in the eyes when she was telling you the truth.

He looked at her with a look that your mother gives you when she really doesn't think that you are telling the truth. When Hermione asked him why he was looking at her like that he replied and said "I think you aren't dating anyone because either you haven't told him you like him and you think that he could never feel the same way or because you are scared of being rejected."

Hermione started getting mad because Malfoy knew _exactly_ what she was feeling and he had never liked her.

"Am I that easy to read?" Her voice was like a whisper and Draco barley heard her.

"No, but I have been in your situation more than one time" He replied with the sincerest look. Hermione was surprised because she had just realized that Draco Malfoy had really changed.

"Yea, well it's complicated. I really like him but he doesn't know and if I tell him and if he doesn't feel the same way then it could really endanger our friendship, you know?"

"It' Harry Potter isn't it?"

Hermione looked as though she was about to cry but she didn't, instead she nodded. Draco had never seen her like that, he only remember the smart-know it all Granger who would raise her hand in every class and answer every bloody question.

Draco decided that he wasn't going to be the selfish guy he had always been, after all he had changed.

"I don't want to get in the middle of things but I really thought you should know that I just saw Potter walk into the club."

"Oh. Well at this moment I really don't care, I just want to spend tonight with you and not thinking about him." Hermione didn't look very convinced of what she had just said but Draco ignored it because he didn't want to push her to do something she didn't want to do.

"That's fine, I just thought you should know. Even though I'm not a very good dancer, would you like to dance with me, my lady?" Draco wanted Hermione to get Potter out of her head if only for just a few hours because at this moment she looked very miserable.

"I would love to dance with you, kind sir." Hermione said this with a laughter. She knew exactly what Draco was trying to do and for this she was very grateful.

When Harry stepped into the club his feet led him towards the bar, where he usually met the ladies he brought home.

When Hermione had accused him of him bringing a different girl home every night he had gotten a little offended because first of all, Hermione never said anything bad about anybody. And second of all, Hermione shouldn't have gotten jealous, or so it seemed, because the two of them would always and only be best friends. _Well I wish we could be more than friends but she obviously doesn't feel the same way._


End file.
